A Hot Sunday
by MiraiShin
Summary: Some JeanMarco just because it's Sunday (more like was Sunday) Warning: smut, lemons, boy x boy/yaoi/slash. Sorry for any grammar errors, I am still not that much of a writer.


**(Some cute smutty JeanMarco one-shot just because it's Sunday and I'm bored and I love JeanMarco to death. Oh and by the way, I prefer Marco to top. Although Jean is the one that starts the action. Lel. Moving on to le lemons.)**

It is a boring Sunday afternoon. A room was slightly brightened by two candles that stood on two nightstands; one on the right, one on the left. The candles were there for a reason, which was so that Marco could read a book to his one and only, Jean. Although now they are used the set a mood of flaming, hot passion.

"Hey, Marco," Jean asked boredly. This is before they started their little fire. This was when Marco was reading a book to Jean, but Jean all of the sudden wants to do something more entertaining.

"Hmm?" Marco hummed. He got a bookmark, which is a plain piece of paper, and put in the book to save their spot. "What is it Jean?"

Jean sighed in boredom. "Well, if you couldn't tell all ready, I'm pretty bored right now." Jean placed his arms around Marco's waist and hugged him tightly.

Marco smiled sheepishly, then placed Jean on his lap. "Oh, I can tell."

Jean smirked, then laughed softly, yet seductively. He leaned into his lover, then gave him a sweet, passionate kiss.

Marco smiled as his beloved kissed him hard on the lips, then started to kiss him back, only more rougher then Jean already is.

It wasn't that much of a kiss. There wasn't any tongue or anything like that. It was just something that Marco called "a sweet and sour kiss."

The two broke away from their kiss, both of them looking into each other's eyes. When they saw the look in their lover's eyes, they couldn't find anything except passion and lust.

Marco couldn't take any more of this distance from his lover, so he pulled Jean's face back to his, kissing him once again. Jean was a little shocked that his shy, yet dominate, lover was the first one to pull him into a kiss. And a very passionate one, at that. Oh Jean, you horny little…(and that was my breaking the 4th wall, I guess.)

It was pretty much a battle to them, kissing, that is. They always fought for dominance, trying to make the other one moan the loudest from their tongues. Although you can guess who won every time.

Marco push his tongue in Jean's mouth, hard, and started swirling it around his. Jean moaned, loudly. Marco smirked for his victory in dominance. Marco is very a very kind person, but at times he can just be sinister.

Jean broke away from the kiss, a little bit of their saliva coming out with them. (I HAVE A THING WITH SALIVA COMING OUT OF THEIR MOUTHS WHENEVER A YAOI COUPLE KISSES. DEAL WITH IT.) Marco looked at his lover with those warm, lusty eyes of his. The smirk was still on his face.

Jean lays on the bed, Marco on top of him, tired, yet hungry for more at the same time.

Marco was the first one to break the silence, even though he thought it was nice just to look at his tired out lover. "I won. This is the 5th time in a row, Jean." Marco could tell that his own face was flushed in a rosy shade of pink. So was Jean's.

Jean's breathing was heavy at first, then slowly started the decline. Jean smiled one of his shy smiles, which is pretty rare coming from Jean. Jean laughed softly, then pulled his lover down to his chest. Oh yeah, during their kisses, they managed to get each other's shirts off, and Marco managed to take Jean's pants off, leaving him in his boxers. They practically didn't even notice it, though.

"Marco," Jean whispered softly into Marco's ear. Jean's soft whisper sent chills down Marco's back. Oh, how he loved the feeling he gets whenever his lover makes him tingle. (lel "tingle." Lel.)

"Yes, my lovely?" Marco asked silently, grabbing Jean's hair, messing with it. Jean didn't care that Marco was probably messing his hair up right now. Nothing really matters to him now then what he is about to say.

"Marco…I" He was saying this shyly, quietly, passionately, and desperately, "I need you. I need you, please!" Jean's pink rose color was soon replaced with the color of red rose. Marco found this incredibly cute and after witnessing this, he once again pulled him in for a hot kiss. It was sloppy, messy, but in their perspective this is the most passionate kiss they ever had.

Marco's hand slid down Jean's chest, all the way down to his lower area. His boxers were still on, so he decided to tease him and leave them on, groping his erection.

"Ahh! Marco…don't tease me…take them off for me!" Jean is obviously inpatient right now. He wanted Marco so bad. (Ahh, yes. My first lemonly fanfic. I hope I'll remember this fanfic as "the day that Sunday and a fever got a hold of my pervertedness.")

Marco grabbed Jean's hip, then slowly pulled down his boxers, exposing Jean's hard on. Marco looked at his erection like an art critic observes a mural.

Jean noticed as observed looked at him with lust. "Oh, come on," Jean sighed. "Don't just look at it. Just do me already!"

"My, oh, my," Marco said sheepishly. "A little impatient, aren't we?" Marco lowered his head to Jean's erection, gave it a small kiss, which made Jean make a squeaking noise, then took it up his mouth. Even though Jean desperately wants him, Marco just wants to get a taste of his lover. And he also didn't want his lover to be in pain when he put it in, so he used his saliva and Jean's pre-cum as a lube. Marco was sucking and licking him hard, and he knew Jean was about to climax.

"Marco, I—I'm going to—soon…"

Marco left his penis alone, and was just about ready to put his in. "Jean," Marco could just reach his limit just from looking at his lover. _Gosh, he is so cute, _Marco thought. "Jean…I'm going to put it in."

Marco lifted up his lover's legs, then slid his cock in Jean. _He's so warm, _Marco thought lustfully. Jean made had a gasp of pain and pleasure when he felt his lover entering him. Marco was surprisingly big than he was.

Marco is now all the way in his lover, not yet moving because he just wants to feel the warmth that Jean brought him. "Marco, please…move already! I can't take it! I'm-!"

Jean was cut off by Macro's hard kiss. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Jean." Marco didn't want his lover to be this disparate any longer. But he just looked so darn cute to him. Marco could tell that his face was probably of a pink color right now; his face felt warm, and looking at Jean's face was the most erotic thing he has ever seen.

Marco started moving back and forth inside Jean, causing him to moan in pleasure. Marco was feeling great pleasure, too. He felt his tight, warmness of his love, and the way Jean wanted more and squirmed under him was just enough to make him go insane.

"Mhh! Marco—Marco! Right there, that's the spot! Ahh!" Marco had found Jean's sweet spot, and Marco is happy that he did. Now he can scream his name over and over until they both climaxed.

Marco kept thrusting into his lover, making him moan over and over again. They both know it was about to end, even though they didn't want it to. Marco leaned into his lover then whispered in his ear"

"Say my name, Jean. No—scream it. (Hellz yeah, Marco is the dominate one.) Scream it over and over. When you're about to climax, pull me in for a big kiss. Okay?" Marco smiled deviously.

Jean smiled another one of those shy smiles of his then nodded. "Okay."

Marco pulled him in for just one more kiss just before the big kiss. Again, it was a very passionate one.

Marco started thrusting harder and faster, then Jean began to let his name fly out his mouth. "Mhh! Marco, Marc—o, Marco!" They were just about to reach their limit.

"Ahh…Marco…I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum…"

Marco looked at him with lust. "I am, too, baby. So what are you going to do about it?"

Jean then pulled him in for another kiss. Marco was still thrusting into him while they were kissing. Both of them were moaning while they kissed. Then they came; Marco came inside his lover, and Jean on their stomachs.

Both of them climaxed now, both of them panting and tired. Marco took his penis out of Jean, receiving a finally moan from him. Cum came out too, so Marco decided to use a blanket that was on the bed. He then laid down on his lover's chest, feeling his heavy heartbeat.

Marco looked up at his tired lover, then gave him a sheepish smile. Jean smiled back.

"Hey, Jean?" This question suddenly came to Marco's mind.

"Yeah?"

"If the titans were to come back, (yeah, decided to make the titans dead in this fic. Yay.) what would you do?"

Jean chuckled at that question for some reason. "Well, I would lose all hope. I'd just stay here in bed with you, I guess."

Marco flicked one eyebrow up at him. "You know what I would do?" he didn't wait for a response. "I would go fight again, and I hope you would, too. I would fight so we could live on and have days like these, and so we could relive those days when we first met. I don't want to die, Jean. We are still young. (Both of them are 20 in this.) I want to have more days like this."

Jean smiled at him. He thought that was a good reason to keep on living. "Yeah, I'd go fight, too. And if they do let's protect each other, like old times."

Marco smiled and brought his self up to his lover so that can be face to face to each other.

"I love you, Jean."

Jean blushed at that, then gave Marco a small kiss on his lips. "I love you, too, Marco."

They hugged each other, their faces touching, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's note:**

**So yeah. That was my first smutty fanfic. I don't like using dirty words and stuff, but I like smut and I'm writing a lemon fanfic so…yeah. I have an internet friend who calls my innocent, but here I am writing rated M fanfiction. Yay.**


End file.
